GBF: Old Wars Waged Anew
by Brahma3
Summary: Set 10 years after the first season, those at the Gunpla Builders Association decide to spice things up by adding mecha from Macross and Robotech. Two estranged brothers from different countries will team up. With very different styles they will take on the world. Rating changed due to some language.
1. A fine way to start summer vacation

**Author's note: I'm kinda out of my comfort area here. And admittingly I'm not as familier with Gundams as I am with Macross so I apoligize in advance if I'm not getting the Gundam's capabilities right. Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. I hope you all enjoy. **

"But why do I have to go to Canada? Can't I just stay here?" Sam asked h. dad while he packed his suitcase.

His dad, who was checking his emails on his blackberry replied, "For the last time Sam, I've got some important for my company and you're coming with me. And also for the last time, you can't bunk with your friends. I already talked to their parents and your friends are either away on vacation or at summer school," he said giving Sam a look.

"Yeah, so?" Sam asked innocently.

"You got lucky passing your exams and if I let you stay here and distract your friends with gunpla battles, their parents will have my hide when I get back. Besides, you need to spend some time with your mom since we'll be in the same area. You can finally meet up with your brother too."

Sam just grumbled as he slammed his suitcase shut and followed his dad out to the car where they drove to the airport. Sam was fine until they had to make a stop-over for a connecting flight. The final leg that would take them to Toronto was no different from their first flight but Sam, much to his dad's embarrassment, grumbled and complained about the flight simply because the plane belonged to a Canadian airline.

Soon enough they arrived at the Toronto airport none the worse for wear despite Sam's claim to the contrary. After making their way through the departure checkpoint and collecting their bags, Sam's dad gave him a wad of cash before running off for one of his meetings sparing enough time to tell Sam he'd be meeting him at the hotel tonight.

Sam shoved the money into his pocket before heading outside and grabbing a taxi. As he got in, the driver turned around, "Where to?"

Sam looked out the window thinking. He had some time till his dads meeting was over but he didn't want to waste it sitting in a hotel room, "Are there any good places for Gunpla battles?"

The driver smiled, "I might know a place," he said while putting the taxi in gear and drove off.

12 minutes later the taxi pulled up in front of a large building. As Sam got out and collected his bags he looked up at the sign above the building's entrance, "Gunpla Stadium," it read in big colorful letters. Sam let out a chuckle as he paid the driver and walked inside. Looking around he saw 2 large tables by the entrance set up so people can build, paint, or just show off their gunplas as evident by several kids his age and younger doing just that. Further in there were 6 tables for the actual gunpla battles, 4 were currently in use. And in the back was a huge coliseum arena currently empty.

Sam walked over to a man behind a desk, "Can I use a table to battle?"

The man nodded to him, "Sure kid. As luck would have it, another kid's been wanting to play too," he said pointing to a 10 year old boy at the table looking over his BuCUE.

Sam turned back to the man, "Alright, set up the table. By the way, can you watch my stuff?"

"Sure, just leave it behind the desk and I'll take care of it."

Sam put his bags behind the desk and walked over to the kid and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey! You want to battle?"

The kid looked up at him, "Sure. My name's Phillip," he said offering his hand to shake.

"Mine's Sam," he said over his shoulder already making his way to an empty table. Phillip picked up his gunpla and hurried after. They each stood at opposite ends of the battle table. Once they were ready an annoyingly chipper computer voice said, "Please set your GP base!" They both did so. "Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal," the computer stated. Shinning flecks of light erupted at the base moving upwards to the ceiling. "Field 2, forest," the computer said as the arena flashed and dimmed into a large forest with a lake in the middle.

Sam pulled his Gunpla out of its case and gave it a quick look. His "Buster Freedom", it was essentially a stock X10A Freedom from Gundam Seed except he added 2 twin buster rifles. The only other customization he did was paint the American flag on the chest. With a smile he placed it on the launch base, the now invisible particles bringing it to life as its eyes flashed. With both gunplas set for launch the computer announced, "Battle start!"

"Phillip, Mobile BuCUE. Taking off!" "Sam, Buster Freedom! Headin' out!" They both said before launching their gunpla into battle.

As Sam flew his Buster Freedom in, he caught a glint of light at the other end of the forest, "So that's where he is," he remarked as he began charging his twin buster cannons. He'll fire them in the BuCUE's general direction in a closing v-shape. Either he'll hit his target or smoke him out into the open where he'll hopefully finish it off with his plasma beam cannons. Sam had his Gundam touch down on his side of the lake then fired his twin buster cannons. 2 separate beams lanced forth creating 2 walls of volatile destructive energy that wiped out all they touched.

In the forest Phillip was creeping his BuCUE through the cover of the forest hoping to catch his opponent off guard when suddenly an alert caught his attention. Looking to his left he saw a bright light through the trees heading in his direction forcing him to jump backwards just in time to avoid being obliterated by it. He had only a second to breathe before realizing that it was moving towards him. With the way ahead of him steadily shrinking he turned around and began backtracking the way he came. Soon enough he ran into another wall of energy rushing towards him cutting off his escape. He couldn't go left or right and his opponent was straight ahead, the only option left to him was up. "Well, at least I know where he is," Phillip said to himself as he jumped up into the air and blind fired his missiles in Sam's direction.

"Got ya!" Sam said with a hint of giddiness in his voice as he fired the plasma beam cannons over his shoulders. The 2 plasma beams pierced the BuCUE on either side leaving it limbless as it fell to the ground.

While Phillip was now immobilized, he wasn't quite defenseless as he fired the remaining missiles wholesale in a last ditch effort to take out Sam's Gundam. Sam took off into the air and finish off the BuCUE by firing all his weapons leaving a smoldering pile of burnt debris then intercepted the missiles with a few quick shots from his twin buster cannons.

"Battle Ended!" exclaimed the computer as the arena dissolved back to the empty platform.

Phillip picked up the broken remains of his BuCUE which was now a total writ-off. 2 weeks of careful assembly and painting and he wasn't able to score one hit.

"Come on man, was that all you had? Wow, just wow," Sam gloated.

A few people who were watching stood up for Phillip, "Hey you won okay? There's no need to be a jerk about it."

Sam just responded with a cocky smile. The kid next to him slammed his hand on the table, "Come on and face me! If I win, you'll have to apologize to Phillip and everyone else for being a prick."

"Ok then," Sam said while placing his Buster Freedom back on the launch base. And so the slaughter began. No one was able to touch Sam and each win spurned him further to throw it in everyone's faces.

Meanwhile someone else had just entered Gunpla Stadium and walked up to the guy behind the desk. "Hey Pilot, how's it going?" the man asked the kid of 15 years of age.

"I'm fine," he said coolly, "Is my helmet ready?"

The man pulled out a helmet from under the desk that looked like the ones Gundam pilots would wear while controlling their mobile suits. "I got it all programmed in. Unfortunately, I haven't had any time to do the cosmetic work."

"That's ok. I'd rather get it working first instead of having to tear it apart later because of some glitch," he said as he put the helmet on and turned it on.

The helmet was a new peripheral attachment for places that didn't have enough room for the full holographic cockpit one normally stands in to control their gunpla. So instead, the cockpit would be displayed on the helmets visor; smart sensors in the helmet would connect to the computer in the battle table and allow the "pilot" to look around as if he were in the cockpit.

The kid pushed a button just inside the helmets collar to test the visors display. An aircraft cockpit came into being around him. Looking around to test the interface for any program hiccups, to him it actually looked as if he was in the cockpit of a fighter plane. Satisfied, he turned off the helmet and took it off, "Well the test worked out, amazing job by the way, but the best way I can really put it through its paces is to have a battle."

Both he and the man heard a chorus of shock and boo's from the group of kids as they watched Sam defeat his 9th opponent in a row.

"What's going on over there?" he asked the man while giving a nod in the groups' direction.

The man gave a bemused look, "Some kid from out of town. He seems to be a good fighter but he's not winning any friends throwing his victories in their faces."

Putting the helmet back on, he started for the group, "Well I need to test this thing out in real conditions anyways," the 15 year old said tapping his helmet.

Sam was, for the most part, basking in his own ego. With the high he was still on, he demanded the group for another match. When none came forward he muttered, "Chicken shit," under his breath and reached out to collect his Buster Freedom when he heard a voice beside him.

"I'll take you on."

Sam watched the weird kid as he pulled out his gunpla from its case, a VF-1S equipped with the strike package. To Sam, it looked like a modified F-14 tomcat fighter with a pair of oversized rockets strapped to its back.

"I've never seen anything like that in Gundam anime," Sam said as the kid placed his Valkyrie on the launch platform in fighter-mode.

"That's because it's not," he said simply.

The Valkyrie was rather plain to look at, being the standard white with some black strips and a few red accents. The only noteworthy distinction on it was the modified U.N. Spacy symbols, normally a red circle with a whit kite inset. It still had the familiar white kite on top of the red circle but was split down the middle, the left side was normal however on the right, the colors were reversed, having half of a red maple leaf against a white circle background.

"What ever. Let's just get started then," Sam said placing his retrieved Buster Freedom on the launch platform.

They waited for the chipper computer to run through its start up routine

"Please set your GP base! Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal. Field 2, space."

With a flash of the plavsky particles, the battle table became a destroyed Plant. The center of the hour-glass shaped station was blown away leaving the battleground a frozen wasteland.

"Sam, Buster Freedom! Headin' out!" he shouted as his gunpla flew out the launch tube.

"Macross Pilot, VF-1S Strike. Taking off!" the kid responded as his Valkyrie rushed out of its launch tube which then disappeared behind it.

Two fierce warriors were about to meet in battle.


	2. The brothers meet

As the Plavsky particles washed over Sam's Buster Freedom it shifted its stance before its eyes flashed as if anticipating the fight to come. "Macross Pilots'" Valkyrie, being in fighter mode, began testing its control surfaces. After, both flew out of their respective launch tubes which disappeared behind them.

Sam flew his Buster Freedom to the middle, high above the frozen ruins of the Plants' city below using free-floating shards of the Plants outer wall for cover.

"Macross Pilot" or "Pilot" until his names revealed flew his Valkyrie low just over the ground. Thanks to the helmet Pilot was wearing, to him, it felt like he was sitting in his mecha's cockpit. Pilot had his Valkyrie hug the ground as he flew slowly scanning the landscape for his opponent.

Sam had his Buster Freedom poke its head around a shard he was hiding behind to look at the ruins below. After several seconds he could see a faint glow from Pilot's engines as he flew through the shadows of 2 buildings. Sam waited a few seconds more before flying out of cover and began charging both his twin buster rifles.

"Bye bye Macross Pilot," Sam said before firing.

As Pilot continued on he barely caught a flash of light in the corner of his eye. Looking up he saw 2 fiery white beams of energy coming towards him. More out of a survival instinct than quick thinking Pilot accelerated igniting the boosters in the Valkyrie's strike pack barely avoiding the 2 beams as they burned a hole deep into the base of the Plant.

Sam cursed himself as he saw his target unexpectantly speed away and cursed himself again for not bracing himself against the shard behind him so he could change his aim faster.

The Valkyrie flew in a wide arc trying to get closer for an angle of attack while avoiding the Buster Freedoms fire. As soon as the Buster Freedoms salvo dissipated, the Valkyrie made a beeline to Sam's Buster Freedom. Sam gritted his teeth as he began firing faster, although less powerful, shots trying to hit this annoying target.

Pilot dodged and weaved around the beams of energy which kept him from being able to target Sam's gundam long enough to fire either his gun pod or his double-action beam cannon.

"Well, if I can't hit him directly I can at least put him off balance till I can," Pilot thought as he fired a volley of 15 micro-missiles.

Sam grunted in annoyance as he began intercepting the missiles with the guns imbedded in the head of his gundam. 8 were taken out before he switched to his twin buster rifles while he flew backwards. Pilot used the distraction to move closer and began firing his gun pod. Sam immediately took notice and fired the plasma beam cannons from over his shoulders at the Valkyrie forcing Pilot to pull away and back to the ruins of the colony below for cover.

After Sam finished off the remaining missiles he could see Pilot down below him making a run for cover under some collapsed high-rise buildings, "Oh no, you're not getting away that easily," Sam said with playful determination as he activated "full burst mode" and fired down in a triangle shaped wall of energy cutting off Pilot's escape. Expecting to see the fighter destroyed by his latest attack, he was completely surprised as the fighter suddenly formed legs as it switched to gerwalk mode and stopped well short of the wall of energy before nosing up and switching back to fighter mode and began its run straight at the Buster Freedom.

Just as Sam stopped firing, Pilot fired his double-action beam cannon. Sam was able to avoid it by dodging sideways at the cost of losing one of his twin buster rifles as the dual beams cut through it causing it to explode as soon as the gundam let go of it.

"Why you little..." Sam shouted as he brought his remaining twin buster rifle to bear.

Pilot had already closed the gap in this time and began to switch to battroid mode as he got in close to Buster Freedom, batting the buster rifle aside and gave the gundam an uppercut as soon as the Valkyrie finished transforming. The gundams head snapped back at the hit.

The latest attack shocked Sam more than losing his second twin buster rifle, "Wh... Who uppercuts in gunpla battles?" Sam yelled.

Pilot smirked, "Well I was trying to knock your head off but your arm got in the way and killed my momentum. Heh, if that got you a little angry than this'll really piss you off," he taunted as he kneed the gundam in the midsection and followed up with a head butt to the gundams face which caused Sam's primary monitors to go fuzzy for a few brief seconds. Pilot detached the gun pod from the Valkyrie's right arm and began shooting at the Buster Freedom point-blank.

Despite being pounded by a steady stream of bullets from the Valkyrie, Sam quickly recovered and retaliated by pulling out a beam saber with his free hand and cut the offending gun pod in half with 1 slash. Pilot backed off before switching back to fighter mode flying behind the shard Sam used for cover earlier.

At this point San had had enough and chased after him. On rounding the shard he could see the fighter waiting for him once again in gerwalk mode. As soon as Sam registered the sight, the Valkyrie fired off 15 more micro-missiles before turning around and blasting off in fighter mode. Sam made quick work of the micro-missiles with 3 short blasts from his now separated twin buster rifle and sped after his quarry.

For the next 5 minutes this cat and mouse game continued. Pilot's Valkyrie had the advantage in speed and agility but Sam's Buster Freedom had the advantage in weapons power and overall toughness as it was able to withstand the weathering fire of the gun pod at point-blank.

After several minutes of trying to outmaneuver each other and exchanging fire both Sam's and Pilot's arms were burning moving their mecha's around each other.

Pilot shook an arm out as he ducked behind another free-floating shard for a quick break as he weighed his options. He had just fired the last of his micro-missiles earlier causing him to detach the 2 pods they were housed in. He still had the 6 regular sized missiles under his wings and even though they could do more damage, they'd never be able to get past Buster Freedom's defenses to score a decent hit.

"Looks like I have no choice," Pilot said to himself before flying off just as Sam came around guns blazing at where Pilot just was a second ago.

The chase was on again as Pilot lead Sam to the edge of the battle arena dodging weapons fire as they went. As they approached the edge, both received a caution warning alerting them to the boundary line. Suddenly Pilot nosed his Valkyrie down at an angle and pulled up before hitting the ground after which igniting the boosters on his back flying up and out of the battle arena. Sam, who had began to lag behind at the end, pulled his Buster Freedom to a stop.

"Yes!" he shouted as he spun around in the holographic cockpit throwing his arms up in triumph. His triumph quickly turned to confusion as the crowd of kids that were watching had began to laugh at him. As Sam lowered his arms wondering why they were laughing, an alert caused him to turn around just in time to see the Valkyrie's remaining missiles collide with his Buster Freedom followed by a shot from his double-action beam cannon that tore through the cockpit of the Gundam finishing it off in a fiery explosion.

"Battle Ended," the computer stated bluntly as the particles dissipated from the battle table.

Sam was silent for a full 15 seconds staring at the pieces of his Buster Freedom, "...What the hell was that?!" Sam shouted, "I saw you fly out of the battle area. Did you cheat? One of you must've tossed it back in when my back was turned," he accused the crowd around him.

"Calm down, nobody touched the Valkyrie. Besides if anyone did, the sensors in the table would've detected it and disqualified me," Pilot explained.

"Then how?"

"I was getting to that. All I did was fly out at the corner and jumped the gap. If you weren't grandstanding while I was doing this you probably would have been able to dodge my attack and take me out."

As Sam picked up the pieces of his Buster Freedom he looked at the inward pointing corner between the 2 hexagons, "That's... Not actually a bad move. Maybe I should add that to my own list."

"You could but it'll only work once against someone who's never seen it. And even then it's a 50/50 shot," Pilot said as he collected his VF-1S strike as well as the missile pods and the pieces of his gun pod before taking off his helmet.

Sam dumped his destroyed gunpla back into its carry case on his belt and walked over to Pilot offering a hand to shake, "Good game. It's been awhile since I had such a work out. So what's your real name? I feel kinda silly calling you Macross Pilot."

"It's Allen, Allen Delorme. And I got lucky too. If you had taken out my double-action beam cannon before my last attack there's a good chance my missiles wouldn't have done enough damage to take you out. Heck, I doubt I'd have been able to even the playing field," He said accepting the handshake.

"Delorme, Delorme. Where'd I hear that name before?" Sam thought to himself when another occurred to him, "You wouldn't happen to know a Heather Delorme would you Allen?"

Allen blinked, "Yeah, she's my mom, why?"

Before Sam could answer a woman came walking up to them, "Allen, I thought you were just getting your helmet thing. I was waiting for you in the car for 10 minutes!" she gushed as she hugged Allen to her chest smothering him in her breasts.

"Mmph. Mom stop! You're embarrassing me!" Allen shouted as he struggled to get out of his mom's smothering embrace, "So I decided to get a quick game in. You don't have to get all gushy on me," he said as he finally got loose.

His mom looked around the room with a glare, "All right, which one of you kept Allen from his mother?" she demanded. The look in her eyes gave out a scary aura that quelled any snickers or teasing from the kids around her.

Sam took a step back from the woman before hesitantly raising his hand, "Um, I was the one who had the gunpla fight with him."

The woman's terrifying gaze snapped over to Sam causing him to straighten out of fear.

"What will she do to me?" he thought swallowing the lump in his throat.

The woman stared him down with her frightening gaze a moment later before it dissolved into a dazzlingly happy one that was scary for a whole different reason and pounced on him.

"Samuel, I almost didn't recognize you. My little boy sure has grown hasn't he?" she gushed as she pulled Sam into a smothering like the one Allen was in earlier.

As Sam struggled, all he could think was, "This crazy lady is my mom!?"


	3. This crazy lady's my mom

After a moment that seemed way too long, Sam finally got loose and stepped back. Taking a sec to catch his breath he looked at the woman trying to come to terms with the reality that this really touchy-feely woman was actually his mother.

Heather, Sam's mother, watched his shocked reaction with a bemused smile before clapping her hands and turned to Allen, "So, is there anything else you need to do here?"

Allen shook his head, " No... Well actually, I should pick up a new weapons pack for my Valkyrie. Sam trashed my gun pod pretty good," he remarked with a smile.

Heather gave him an appreciative smile before turning to Sam, " And what about you? Is there anything you want to pick up before we leave?"

Sam pulled the money he had in his pocket. Looking at what was left he guessed he had enough for a cab ride back to the hotel and some left over for a snack. He did want to pick up a new kit to replace his Buster Freedom but if he did he'd have to walk back and he just didn't know the city enough to walk back with all his stuff in tow.

"I would, but I just don't have the cash right now."

"Nonsense," Heather said while pushing him towards the shelves filled with Gunpla models, "Pick the one You want and I'll pay for it. Think of it as a welcoming present. After all, it's a mothers prerogative," she stated matter-of-factly.

Sensing that she wouldn't take no for an answer, Sam turned to the shelf in front of him and looked the selection over.

Allen meanwhile, brought his helmet back to the guy behind the counter, "It works great! I can't wait till you finish the cosmetic work," Allen said as he placed down two weapons packs on the counter. A second later Sam placed three boxes on the counter as well. Allen saw that the box on top contained the ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam from Gundam Seed Destiny.

Sam looked up to see Allen looking at the Gaia Gundam on top and shrugged, "I liked the Gundam Seed series," he said simply.

Allen couldn't argue with that and shortly after Heather paid for everything and they were soon in her car driving off to the hotel Sam was staying at.

As they pulled up Sam said his goodbyes along with his thanks for the ride but as he tried to get his stuff out of the trunk he discovered that it was locked. When he looked to Heather expectantly, she only rolled down the window to poke her head out as she looked back with an angry pout.

"If you think I'm going to let my son walk off without spending time together, you got another thing coming buster!" she said defiantly, "Besides, knowing your father, he won't be back till late tonight or early tomorrow anyways. So you might as well come with us," she said, the tone of her voice sounded as if she already made up her mind.

Sam just stared at the woman once again asking himself if this crazy woman was indeed his mother. While it was true that he didn't expect his dad to be back anytime today or tomorrow, all he wanted to do was spend it swimming in the hotel pool. And now that he had a new Gunpla kit, he wanted some peace and quiet to build it. But as he thought that last part he suddenly froze. He had completely forgotten all of his tools back at home. He couldn't paint or even remove the pieces of his Gunpla to assemble them properly. And while he had enough money for all that, he was sure he wouldn't have enough for both that and a cab either.

As if sensing his plight Heather, who now had evil-looking grin on her face that suggested victory called out to him, "You know, your brother Allen has some snippers and other things that I'm sure he'd let you use if you came with us. Just leave a note for your father telling him where you are when he gets back ok?"

Defeated, Sam let go to the latch on the trunk and sulked into the hotel. After checking through the front desk and leaving a note for his dad in their room he headed back down to the waiting car where his mother was positively beaming with happiness while his brother was looking at the model boxes seemingly oblivious to everything around him.

The car ride back to Heather's house took over a half hour which was located outside the city jungle of glass and steel to a quiet suburb that almost looked like a small town. As Sam got out, he was surprised to see that the building was actually a small restaurant. the living portion was on the second floor.

While he was walking up with his stuff in tow, his mom called to his brother, "Allen, be a deer and get Samuel a servers apron please."

Sam immediately turned around surprised, "What?"

Heather had a mischievous smile on her face, "Oh you didn't thing you were getting room and board for free now did you?"

"Ah-wh... But I'm on vacation!" Sam stuttered.

Heather gave him a playful but dismissive look as she pushed him on, "And I'm sure your father spoils you greatly but in this family, we work for a living. Now go put your stuff upstairs and come back down. Allen will show you the way."

Not sure what else to do, he did as he was told and followed Allen upstairs to his brother's room. Not having the time to look around at Allen's urging, Sam dumped his stuff on the lower section of a bunk bed and followed his brother back downstairs to the restaurant part before he was handed an apron. Allen quickly ran off to wait tables leaving Sam standing by the counter with a register feeling absolutely awkward.

As soon as Heather saw him she squealed in delight as she walked over to him and gave him another suffocating hug. "Ok Samuel," she said letting the poor boy go who gasped for air, "Since this is obviously your first time working in a restaurant all you have to do is show the customers to their tables. Allen or myself can take their orders. And remember to smile."

Sam gave a half-hearted awkward smile which seemed to satisfy his mom who walked away with a bounce in her step. "This is going to be a looong day," Sam thought to himself before a family of six walked in.

Two hours later it was six o'clock where Heather, much to Sam's relief, began to close the restaurant. Sam sat down in a booth exhausted having ran around leading customers to tables, grabbing Allen or Heather when they were finished and wanted to pay. Sam would try to get Allen whenever possible because Heather would gush over him to the customers embarrassing him greatly. He was surprised when Heather was dividing up the tip jar for all the employees she gave him a portion.

After the cooks left for the night Sam went upstairs with Allen while their mom stayed down to cook their own supper. Flopping on the bottom bunk he looked around seeing several shelves with models on them, some spaceships and Lego sets . A large desk took up the outside wall. On the right was a computer while the left side was currently set up for building Gunpla with snippers, brushes and sand paper.

As Sam grabbed his Gaia Gunpla kit and set it on the desk he turned and said to Allen, "Is she always like that?" referring to Heather.

Allen let out a chuckle as he booted up his computer, "She can be a little... High spirited, but I think she was just happy to see you after all this time."

"Remind me not to schedule my holidays here then. I mean, it's not like I don't like seeing her, it's just it's the first time I've seen her in years. You know? It's a little much all at once," Sam said as he opened the box and began taking the sheets out and organising them for assembly.

Allen didn't say anything as he opened up a YouTube channel. The video was uploaded by a rising internet celebrity that was somehow able to sync music to their Gunpla battle.

As it started, Sam looked over, "Is that the dancing gunslinger?"

Allen nodded, "Yeah, they just posted their latest one," he replied as the Gunpla began to dance as the song "All the right moves" by One Republic.

The Gunpla looked to be based on the GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh from Gundam 00. Painted a dark brown with yellow accents it was wearing a black poncho and a matching cowboy hat that covered its fiery red hair.

At the moment it was dancing with an imaginary partner. Before long three opponents dropped down surrounding the Nadleeh before firing on it.

. The Nadleeh dodged gracefully almost without effort and counter-attacked with a revolver in each hand. Amazingly, all the Nadleeh's attacks and movements were in time to the song. As the song played on the Nadleeh danced between and around the other Gunpla firing taking out one and severely damaging the other two before running out of ammo. At which point it pulled out a shotgun from under its poncho and finished off the other two just as the song ended.

The video over, Sam and Allen got back to work.

"I wonder how he was able to sync the fighting to the music," Sam wondered.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't mind having a battle with him," Allen answered. "If you have nothing to do, there's a shop tournament at the Gunpla Stadium, you want in?"

Sam thought for a moment. He really didn't have anything planed except to bum around, "Sure, why not?"


	4. In preperation of a shop tournament

The next day Sam was abruptly awakened by his mom at 6:30 in the morning. He tried getting back to sleep but Heather yanked the sheets off him before tossing his suitcase on him. This action caused Sam to bolt upright with a short string of swears to which Heather gave a cheshire grin before telling him to get cleaned up and come downstairs for breakfast. After she left, Sam briefly considered going back to sleep but decided against it in fear of what else his mom might try to wake him.

After a quick shower and a fresh change of clothes, Sam made his way downstairs to see Allen his mom and three others he recognised as being the cooks in the kitchen. On seeing Sam, Heather seemed to light up before sliding a plate of pancakes in front of him telling him to hurry up and eat before they opened. Sam did so finding them to be really good, when he was finished Heather flipped the sign on the front door officially opening the restaurant.

Heather had Sam wait by the door to direct the families and business men to booths and tables. Once again Sam was doing the same thing yesterday including, much to his embarrassment, Heather gushing over him to the customers paying their bills. It wasn't till around lunch time when his dad finally called his cell. His dad told him, as he expected, that he didn't get back to the hotel til very late and had to leave for another batch of meetings today and was calling Sam on a break. His dad laughed when Sam told him about his experience with Heather fawning over him as if he was a puppy or something. His dad just said that she was making up for lost time. The conversation was cut short as his dad had to get back to work. After putting his cell back in his pocket he went back to work to finish off the lunch time rush.

Once the rush was over two new people came in to take over for Sam and Allen who then went upstairs to Allen's room to continue to work on their gunpla.

Looking over his Gaia, Sam marveled at his work. He based it on his favorite video game character, Sonic the Hedgehog. Having painted the head body and legs a metallic blue while the arms and face plate were painted a light beige. The feet, a deep red with a white strip before the toes. He swapped out the beam rifle for his remaining twin buster rifle. Flipping the gunpla over he checked the back he modified. He had cut out several slits and put in emitters for beam daggers that would act as the spikes on its head. Keeping with the theme he put in seven different coloured emerald shaped crystals on its arms and chest. One was on the inside of each wrist another was above the elbows and the last 3 were in the top, middle, and bottom of the chest.

He then went to work on his pride that is the shield for his gunpla. He had to make several cuts so that pieces of it could fold up. Now he was working on placing a large green emerald shaped crystal to the front of the shield.

. Once that final piece was in place, Sam sat back in his chair. "This shield will win me the shop tournament," Sam thought to himself as he marveled at his work.

After a minute, Sam finally got up to let Allen work on his Valkyrie. Allen, for his part, spent most of his time performing maintenance on it due in large part to the frequent use of its transforming abilities. He had swapped out the six regular sized missiles for two more micro-missile pods as well as adding another double-action beam cannon on the left booster to match the right one. Since his battle with Sam, he paid special attention when he was building his Valkyrie's new gun pod, strengthening the barrel for better firepower. The only other change Allen made was cosmetic, by painting a blue strip where Sam had cut his old one in half.

. He gave the Valkyrie a final once over before he was satisfied and loaded it into its carry case.

As Allen was doing all this, Sam was distracting himself by looking over the models on the shelves. There were a dozen ships from Star Trek on the top shelf. Judging from the basic quality on the left to the expert level on the right, Sam guessed Allen had been collecting and building models for a long time. The second shelf was set up the same but had fighter jets instead. Most he recognised, an F-14, a couple stealth planes, a Harrier, even an SU-47 Berkut. The last two on the right he didn't recognise though.

"What planes are these?" Sam asked.

Allen looked over his shoulder to where Sam was pointing, "The first one's a CF-100 and the one with the delta wing is the CF-105 Avro Arrow," he replied with a hint of pride before turning back and fiddling with his Valkyrie's weapons some more.

"Oh," said Sam as his eyes drop to the third shelf that was largely empty compared to the shelves above it. This shelf though caught his eye for the simple reason that it had a Gundam model on it. Seeing that it was an Exia with ignition mode, he picked it up and looked it over.

"You know," Sam started, "I didn't think you ever fought with actual Gundams. Being that you call yourself "Macross Pilot"." The Exia was a straight build from the box but it was assembled with great care that Sam was almost afraid to drop it in fear of scuffing it.

"I used to just call myself "Pilot" back when I first started. I added the Macross part after I switched over to the VF-1S Strike not too long ago," Allen said while he tested his Valkyrie's movements, "I used the Exia as a base for my Gunpla," he said flatly.

Sam put the Exia back, "You must have really liked the Exia a lot since it's the only one on the shelf here," Sam then noticed something hidden under a sheet at the back of the shelf, "Hey, what's this?"

Before Sam could pull the sheet off he heard the chair scrape the floor as it was pushed backwards. Just as he was turning his head to see what was going on, Allen was already by his side and grabbed his wrist pulling it away.

"Don't touch that!" Allen shouted.

Stunned, Sam nodded slowly and rubbed his wrist when Allen let go.

"What the hell Allen?"

Allen just looked off apologetically, "Sorry... That has some bad memories."

Sam gave him an annoyed but curious look, "You mind if I look at it?"

Allen paused before letting out a heavy sigh and nodded.

Sam then pulled off the sheet to reveal the gunpla underneath. It used the Exia as a base the base color was black with large splotches of dark blue and small gashes of deep red. The blue and red schemes gave it a camofluaged look or...

"Hey Allen, when you repair your gunpla, do you mark where it gets damaged?"

Allen nodded with a grin, "Yeah. As you can see, I've been hit a few times and lost more than that."

Sam grunted in agreement and looked at the weapons. The GN sword on its right arm was modified being slightly wider and a little thicker. The rifle part was modified as well being extended almost the length of the forearm giving it, what Sam guessed, greater fire power. The shield on the left arm was modified as well. The pointed ends were removed and it looked a little thicker as well. A beam rifle was attached to the right hip attachment. From what Sam could see, it was designed for sniping or long range fighting. A GN short blade was attached to the left hip. On its back was a customised booster pack. All in all it was an impressive looking gunpla. Sam couldn't be sure about its combat abilities but based on what he could see, it could do some serious damage.

"Hey Allen, were you able to give it the Trans-Am system?"

Allen's mood dropped, "Yeah... But I can't use it normally."

Perplexed, Sam walked over to the desk leaning against it, "What do you mean? I'd have thought that the Trans-Am would make things easier. Sure the downside of the loss of performance once it runs out is a bummer but it's still a major advantage."

"I don't have the skills normally to keep up with the increased speed and agility," Allen answered.

"Then why bother putting it in if you can't control it?" Sam asked as he crossed his arms.

"I didn't know I couldn't when I first put it in. But after a few times someone found out how to... "Motivate" me," Allen said saying the last part with extreme distaste.

"Like how?"

Allen began to fidget with a part he was working on, "...This one guy at the Gunpla Stadium found out that if he pisses me off enough I go into this rage and... Well... I don't like the way I am when I'm like that," he said as he hunched over, his shoulders shaking a little at the memories. "Some others tried doing the same and well... I almost gave up before I found that they were making Macross and Robotech models to battle with and I decided to remake myself to what you see today."

Sam thought this over for several minutes. Allen still cared about his gunplas, evident by the impeccable construction and care he kept them in. The custom Exia looked like it was ready for battle so Allen still had respect for it. It was more like he was afraid of it than anything. Finally, Sam just smiled, "If a bunch of jerks want to lower you to their level before they fight you then what do they know about true Gunpla battle. You know? I should thank you. If it wasn't for you battling me when I came here I would've sunk down to their level too. So to Hell with whoever these guys are, you do what you want, not what some punk with cheap tricks wants," Sam said giving Allen a thumbs up.

Allen let out a chuckle, "Heh, Thanks."

"You can thank me by telling me about the shop tournament. Like what the rules are and what not," Sam replied.

"Sure," Allen said. and so he began to explain about the shop tournament rules long into the night and what to expect from the regulars.

* * *

><p>One more day passed until Saturday finally arrived, both Sam and Allen were almost vibrating with anticipation. Heather drove them over and gave them each an embarrassing kiss on the cheek for luck before they walked into the store.<p>

"Geez, I wish she could've done that back at the restaurant or at least in the car. I've got cred I gotta maintain," Sam said rubbing his cheek with the back of his wrist.

Allen only laughed, "I thought you knew by now that mom doesn't do subtle." Sam responded by mumbling something under his breath.

As the two got in they could see that the place was packed with what must be over thirty people. The majority were clustered around the tables showing off their respective gunplas when a familiar face walked up to them.

"Hey Sam, hey Pilot. I'm glad you guys decided to come," said Phillip as he shook each of their hands in turn.

"You too. By the way, I'm sorry for the way I acted when we first met. I was kind of a jerk wasn't I?" Sam said.

"So Phillip, are you entering the shop tournament this month?" Allen asked.

"No prob Sam. And no Pilot, I'm running support for my cousins gunpla," Phillip answered.

"Oh yeah? Who's that?" Allen inquired.

Phillip turned back to the table, "Hey Kris! I got some friends I want you to meet!" he called.

A 14 year old girl got up from the table with her gunpla in hand and walked over, her looks suggested a native background. "Hello, the name's Kris Redsky. I'd shake your hands but they're full at the moment," she said with a smile hefting her gunpla up for emphasis.

Both Allen and Sam instantly recognised the gunpla.

"No way..." Allen stated.

"Is that?..." Sam started to ask.

"The Dancing Gunslinger!?" they both said at once, both with a look of astonishment on their faces as they looked at the dark brown Nadleeh with a black poncho and cowboy hat.

Kris smiled and nodded her head once, "Yep. It's actually kind of embarrassing sometimes but the recognition does help for my videos," she said sheepishly.

The group were about to talk more when a voice called out, "Hey, Pilot! Are you going to grace us with Berserker Exia or are you still playin' with that Macross crap."

Allen's good mood instantly deflated as he recognised the voice, "Hello Jeremy, and it's called Righteous Exia. Not berserker" he said turning to the 15 year old kid dressed like a typical jock.

"So tell me. Are you playing with a respectable gunpla or the handout the PPSE decided to throw a bone to?" He sneered.

Allen let out a deep annoyed sigh, "You'll just have to find out when the shop tournament starts. Besides, back when I used to use Righteous Exia you lost almost every time, so why?"

Jeremy gave an unfriendly smile and wrapped his arms around Allen's shoulders mockingly, "It's because I can't beat you when you berserk. Every time you do I get chills for days rebuilding my gunpla from scratch. I like how you tear your opponents to pieces, utterly wasting them. Honestly, when you put this ridiculous handicap on yourself, you're just no fun to play with," he said with a smirk before his face got darker, "And if you show up with anything less I'll rip your little excuse of a gunpla apart. I'll only take pleasure at finally beating you when you're in berserker mode," he said before walking off. "Trust me, until I do, I'll never let you off. See ya in the turny," he said with a wave over his shoulder.

"What's his problem?" Kris asked.

"Just a really annoying aqaintance," Allen answered, not wanting to say anymore. He unconsciously clenched his fists.

"We'll just have to pull that stick out of his rear and beat him with it then," Sam said which got more than a few snickers from the group.

Just then the guy behind the counter clapped his hands to get everyone's attention, "Ok people, the shop tournament is about to start. In case you don't know, the tournament will be conducted as a battle royal. The final three standing will be the winners and a point system will determine the first second and third winners. Now, having said that, this does not mean you get to hide until you're one of the last standing. If you didn't want to fight then you shouldn't have entered. Now can everyone please head to the back so we can begin."

As everyone began to move to the back, Allen stopped at the counter where the guy handed him his completed helmet that looked like the ones used by the pilots in the first Macross series. He quickly put it on and took his position at the huge battle arena and waited.

At last, everyone was in position and the arena's start up program began, "Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal, Field: five, city, please set your gunpla." The arena was awashed in blue particles as a large city in the desert came into being as everyone began placing their respective gunpla on the launch platforms.

Sam Placed his on the launch platform, "Sam, Sonic Chimera, heading out!"

Kris, with Phillip in the support station, placed her gunpla on the launch pad. It was carrying what looked to be a coffin or a thick tombstone by a strap over its shoulders. As the particles washed over it held onto its hat with its free hand, "Kris Redsky, Gunslinger Special. Lets dance!"

After putting his mecha in fighter mode on the launch pad and activating his helmet. It synced up with the computer and a cockpit view was overlaid on his visor where it showed as if he were in the launch tube. "Macross Pilot, VF-1S Strike. Taking off!"

And so the Shop tournament began.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I hope you all have been enjoying my story so far. Please leave a review letting me know what you all think. I do have a request though, I am looking for OC's for mechas, specifically in the Gundam vain but I will accept MacrossRobotech Mecha please include as much detail about them as you can. These will be used during the official national and world championship NOT for the upcoming shop tournament. The OC's selected will not be used as a throw away match. So if you'd like to send one in then please send a private message to me.**


End file.
